I never really gave up on you
by butteredtoast1234
Summary: The story of Ginny and Harry, how Ginny never gave up on him, how the Boy who Lived started a life with his best friends little sister. The publicity. The memorial. The tears. The laughs. Harry and Ginny!
1. Chapter 1

I never really gave up on you

Another shot at a Harry and Ginny story, because their personalities are much harder for me to capture than Ron and Hermione's.

_"Harry and Ginny are real soul mates. They're both very strong and very passionate. That's their connection, and they're remarkable together."_ - JK Rowling

Being an Auror is worth it- that's the only thought that kept me up, studying for my test. I read and re-read chapters of .Being an Auror 101.  And soon I found myself having to re-read every sentence at least twice to retain the information held in the words. I wiped my glasses as my vision clouded up.

"Harry," I heard a voice in my ear, an unmistakable voice. Ginny nudged me gently. "Harry, wake up."

"Good morning I yawned," the night before coming back to me. My book was still clutched in my arms, but I had a blanket on and my glasses were on the night stand.

"It's 10 o' clock sleeping beauty," She teased. I stood up, rubbing my eyes, put on my glasses and walked downstairs. I made a pot of tea and filled two mugs as Ginny read the Daily Prophet.

"I knew you couldn't go much longer without landing yourself somewhere in here." Ginny perused the article. Her grin then turned to anger. "I want to hex these people." She put down the paper with an irritated huff as I handed her a mug of tea.

I picked up the paper and read:

Harry Potter: What is he doing now?

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the only person who survived the Killing Curse and lived to tell the tale: twice. Yes, we all know him. The upcoming concern with the Chosen One now is whether he is still a Bachelor.

The press has spotted Potter twice with Ginevra Weasley, his best friend Ronald Weasley's little sister. Whether the relationship is more than friendly, we can't be sure? But of course girls all over are falling head over heels for the green eyed hero.

Potter is currently studying to be an Auror, as if he hasn't fought enough dark wizards in his time! But the boy who lived doesn't stop there, yesterday he helped planned his parents memorial with the Minister of Magic himself. The memorial will be held tomorrow at 5 o' clock and we can't wait to see if he has a date with him or not!

"So are you free tonight?" I asked, setting down the paper, trying to ignore the sentences. I'd had much worse reports before, much worse.

Ginny giggled. "Alright, let's give them something to talk about."

"What time are we going to the Burrow?" I asked

"Noon."

"Thanks." I responded, walking upstairs to read over my speech. I sat back down on the couch and read every word until they were etched into my brain.

I put on a green button down shirt and black slacks. Ginny picked out the shirt for me, saying it matched my eyes. Ginny wore a short black dress, the gold bracelet that was my mothers on her wrist. I ogled her as she walked into our room, her red hair falling in loose ringlets. Her lips were shiny and red.

"Ginny you look great." I said breathlessly, kissing her on the lips.

"You clean up nice yourself Mr. Potter," She giggled when we pulled apart. We disaparated hand in hand, our destination: The Burrow. .


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's POV

Review and let me know if you like it- it's hard for me to capture Harry's personality.

The moment Ginny and I arrived at the Burrow it hit me like a ton of bricks. My heart was beating like the wings of a snitch. _This is it_, I told myself, taking a few deep breaths as Ginny and I walked through the kitchen door and into the Burrow, hand in hand.

"It's the Boy who lived! And it seems to me he's taken, should I alert the authorities?" George jokes as we walked in the kitchen.

"We should wait to see who his date to the Memorial is," Charlie added in a false tone of seriousness.

"Oh shut it," Ginny snapped at them, grinning. Molly pulled us both into a hug.

"Ron?" I asked, feeling the sudden urge to end the flood of nerves coursing through me. I walked around the table towards him where he was watching Bill and Percy play chess. "Do you have a minute?"

"Sure mate, what's up?" He looked away from the board as Bill took one of Percy's knights.

"Just some surprise plans for the Memorial is all," I started out the back door and Ron followed me. We walked a good distance from the house, where no one would hear us, unless of course George had extendable ears.

"This isn't about the memorial," I started, before I lost my courage or thought about if Weasley Wizard Wheezes still sold extendable ears or not.

"You don't really want to change the table cloth colors do you?" Ron teased.

"I know this isn't tradition, and I will talk to your dad after, but your blessing means a lot to me." I started. "Anyway, you'd probably skin me if I didn't tell you before hand." Ron looked at me, encouraging me to continue.

"Ron, I promise I'll never ever leave Ginny as long as I live. I really love her Ron and I wanted to know if you would approve of me asking her to marry me." I rushed out.

Ron stared at me for a moment, and then looked down. "Blimey, my best mate and my little sister." Then he looked up from the grass, "Do anything to her and I will skin you."

"I won't," I promised.

"Alright then, good luck, brother-in-law." He smiled.

"Thanks," I sighed, relieved.

"If anyone has to take away my baby sister, well, I'm glad it's you then," Ron put his hands in his pockets.

"I'm going to ask her at the memorial," I said as I began walking back to the Burrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's POV

**** let me know what you think! Constructive criticism more than welcome! I've been thinking about so many ways to come about this chapter.

Should I have gotten a plane to write it in the sky: _Ginny will you marry me? –Harry. _Would she want me to do something more….creative?

We all ate lunch outside, everyone dressed up for the memorial. After planning the event for months, I was ready for it to be over. As nice as having a memorial was, I wasn't up for the attention and the press. They'd care more about who I bought to the memorial than what were celebrating anyway. Well, when I propose to Ginny they'll really have themselves a story.

I could see it then:

Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter or The Boy who lived: Engaged!

I nervously put my hand on my pocket, feeling the small black box with the ring inside.

In the morning we bought tables and tents down to Godric's Hollow to set up for the memorial, and when that was over we all sat down for lunch. Soon I'd be part of the family, officially, that is if Ginny says yes.

As everyone was picking up their plates to carry inside I casually made my way across the table to Mr. Weasley.

"Um, Mr. Weasley? Can I have a word with you?" I asked, feeling the heat rising to my head.

"What is it Harry my boy?" He asked, sitting down on the bench. I sat down next to him.

"Mr. Weasley, I love Ginny, more than anything and I promise to take care of her as long as I live. Do I have your blessing to propose to her?" I said nervously after a large gulp of air.

"Yes you do, _son_," He patted me on the back, smiling.

"Thank you sir. And can you not tell anyone about this?" I asked, because secrets spread like wildfire with the Weasleys.

"I wouldn't dream of it Harry."

So now I had the approval of my best friend and the love of my life's father, and nothing could stop me now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry's POV

** this chapter is going to be longer- sorry I always write short chapters….but please review if you make it to the end of the story and let me know what you think!

I'd been so caught up in my proposal I didn't remember to worry about the memorial. I sat on a bench in the Weasley's backyard, my insides burning with nerves. The press would do anything for a good story about me, my speech had to be perfect, and my proposal had to be perfect.

The memorial would remind me of everyone who had died because of me.

After about an hour of staring at trees, I heard a voice behind me, a voice that could melt my heart and make me do anything in the world.

"Do you want to be alone?" Ginny asked quietly.

"From everyone but you," I slid down the bench and she sat down next to me. I grabbed her hand, looking at each shiny red nail and every freckle on her hand before I looked up at her. Her brown eyes dug into mine, trying to read them.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly. "You don't have to tell me," She added, not wanting to pressure me. Her red eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"It's just the memorial Gin. We are trying to forget it, but it's going to remind us of everyone. All these families, there for people who died because of me." Ginny opened her mouth to speak. "Don't tell me it's not my fault. The press is going to make it up to be some big public event, but it shouldn't be."

I spat out everything, except for my worries about the proposal, feeling my lungs lighten slightly.

"You are amazing you know that Harry," Ginny started. "I mean, you're not here, thinking about yourself, but you're worried about the families and the press making their memorial less private. I know you don't want to hear it, but you didn't make anyone die. Everyone knew what they were getting themselves into."

Ginny kissed me on the cheek and placed a hand on my cheek.

"So you can hex the reporters, pay your respects and be the hero we all know and love. What's going to happen?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny! Harry! Time to go!" Mrs. Weasley shouted from the backdoor, and we met up with the group in the field, where we would all apparate to Godric's Hollow.

There we so many people at the memorial it was overwhelming. Everyone walked through the graveyard and stopped at my old house. Chairs were set up in front of a huge stone wall with the names of the deceased carved into it.

"Harry m'boy!" I heard a voice from behind me and I turned to see Slughorn walking towards me. 

"Hello sir, how are you?" I asked, shaking his extended hand.

"Great Harry, I just saw your mother's grave, great girl she was. Always the smartest in my class." He rambled.

I got into more conversations with Collin Creevy, Oliver Wood, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Professor McGonnagal. It seemed the whole wizarding world was here, including Viktor Krum, to Ron's dislike.

After a while, the Minister of Magic called me to the stage as everyone took their seats. I walked up to the podium on a stage I don't remember being their when I arrived.

"This memorial means a lot to me, thank you all for coming. I know that this event has been very public and there have been articles about outfits and dates, but that's not what we're here for. We're here only to pay our respects to the brave people who died for me, who died to make this world a better place. I don't care what the headlines are tomorrow. If I could've died for any one of those people up there on that wall, I would've. But now we have to move forward, because our loved ones don't want us to be sad. We have to remember the good memories we had with them, as hard as it is to do we have to try. As Albus Dumbledore once said in my first year at Hogwarts: "After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure." That's the only thing that can keep you going, to believe that everyone is watching over on us, smiling down on us. You can destroy yourself worrying. So that's what we have to do. The war is gone, Voldemort can't destroy us, but we still have to stop ourselves. Thank you."

The crowd erupted into a wave of applause and whistles. Most of the crowd even stood up. Camera flashes erupted from somewhere. I walked off stage to be congratulated by nearly everyone. Parvarti Patil, Hanna Abott, Professor Flitwick, Dean Thomas, Katie Bell and Viktor Krum stopped me before the press did.

"Mr. Potter, what did you mean by "we still have to stop ourselves?"

"Well, we can't destroy ourselves worrying and have to try and think of all of the good memories we've had," I answered.

"Harry, is it true that you bought Ginevra Weasley here as your date?"

"Yes it is," I answered, remembering that I had to go and find her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Sorry I took so long to update. Enjoy!

I ducked through the crowd with one thing on my mind: Ginny. Feeling the ring in my pocket, I quickened my pace as I spotted her before I lost my courage. Ginny was grabbing a wine glass from a table, waiting in the short line behind four others. Her dress hugged her body perfectly and I walked towards her, despite my nerves that made me want to crawl in a hole.

"Hello beautiful," I whispered in her ear, wrapping her arms around her waist. She shook slightly at the surprise but then spun around in my arms to face me.

"Well if it isn't the boy who lived," She grinned, kissing me on the cheek with her glossy red lips.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I asked, trying to steady out my voice. Ginny grabbed my hand and abandoned the line she was standing in. I glanced over my shoulder to make sure no cameramen were trailing behind me.

"What is it?" Ginny quizzed, glancing over her freckly shoulder that was exposed from the dress.

"Those people won't leave me alone," I sighed, swinging her hand casually as we walked down a trail since we were in a park. We headed towards a forest bordering the park.

"Well I guess it's what you get for being Harry Potter," She smiled. "Where are we going?" Ginny asked as I pulled her into the dense trees.

"Right here," I said, pulling her to sit on a rock with me. In between us was an empty water bottle which I grabbed and offered Ginny the other end to hold. She seemed to realize it was a Portkey and grabbed the other end. I glanced at my watch.

"Two minutes," I said aloud.

"Are you going to share where were going?" She raised one even, red eyebrow.

"That is a surprise," I smiled, leaning in to kiss her on the lips. The hand that wasn't on the bottle moved onto her shoulder and Ginny's free hand wove its way through my hair. We broke apart as we were tugged by our hands by the water bottle, which transported us through a dizzy haze of color.

Finally we ended up in a dark alleyway. The dark red brick and garbage cans were illuminated by a street light to the right. I exchanged the water bottle for Ginny's hand and we headed off towards the street.

"King's Cross?" Ginny asked as we turned onto the street and through the front gates to the train station. I nodded and continued to walk, stopping when we were between platforms 9 and 10, which was crowded with muggles lugging suitcases. I grabbed her other hand and looked into her curious brown eyes.

"We are here because this is where the most important thing that has ever happened to me happened," I started, not breaking my eye contact with her beautiful eyes.

"When I was 11 I had no idea how to get onto platform 9 ¾. And that's when I heard someone say 'muggle' and I turned around and looked right there," I pointed to a spot in the middle of the station. "That is when I first saw you," I continued, seeing her smile as she turned back from looking at where I had pointed. I took a deep breath and continued.

"Ginny, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. When I was hiding with Ron and Hermione, every night in bed I would find your name on my map of Hogwarts and watch you because it kept me going. And when I died, I had a vision about Dumbledore where I was still thinking but I was somewhere else, at an empty and white King's Cross train station. And I thought about you. You were the first think I thought about, because I don't want to be in a world where you don't exist. Ginevra Weasley, I love you, and I promise to love you forever. Will you marry me?"

As I asked the last question, I pulled a small, black velvet box from my pocket and got onto one knee. Ginny's eyes were full of shock and happiness, pure surprise and amazement. Her face broke into a wide grin and she nodded, her eyes turning glassy before she managed to say, "yes."

I put the ring onto her finger slowly, put the box back into my pocket as people standing around us clapped. I hadn't even noticed that they were watching. Then I kissed my fiancée, showing her that I my promise was true, I would love her forever.


End file.
